everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Yunian
Religion is an important part of life for many of the peoples of Everas, with a large majority of the population describing themselves as "Yunites.". The Yunian clergy teaches that Yuna was the divine god and punished Oknos for his sins against the world they created. The teachings of Yunian, said to have been left by Yuna herself, is the biggest religion in all of Everas. Although Yunian has roots over the whole of Everas, it doesn't officially have worldly authority, as governmental duties are left up to regional self-rule. However, the leaders of each area are backed up by the temples. Yunian is funded by donations received from Yunites. The temples aid the populace by using their finances in various ways, such as operating the ferry crossing service on the Sassagoula, operating as places of worship to Yunite, and training clerics. Control is carried out by four Priests, called the "Chantry". At the top of the hierarchy is the position of the Grand Priest. Below the Grand Priest are three positions referred to as by the title of High Priest. Major Holidays * Saint’s Day, a celebration of the two Prophets of Yuna and banishment of the False Shepard. * Ever Day, the day that Yuna created the Everplane and sent the fairies to help the world rebuild. The Lesser Gods * Arcana – Chrysalis – Magic * Death – Mortor – Death * Forge – Iron – Creation & Artistry * Grave – Grim – Balance of Life & Death * Knowledge – Atlas – Society, Culture, & Knowledge * Life – Well – Positive Energy & Health * Light – Apollo - Sun * Nature – Sprout – Wildlife & Plants * Tempest – Cloud – Storm, Sea, and Sky * Trickery – Travel – Mischief & Instigators * War – Mars – Power & Fury Yunian Origins It all started when Yuna left the material world and became the supreme goddess of Everas. When she entered the Everplane, she could see all of her creation from above. After seeing the horrors that she left behind, she called upon the angels of the Everplane. She referred to them as “fairies” and let them go down to earth to be like guardians to those who worshipped in her light. Three elves, Gabriel, Marie, and Lucas (translated from the old language into common) who were closest to the goddess lead the people in her image. They believed that they were the true prophets of Yuna and created the good book, The Book of Yuna. Gabriel and Marie were true of heart, but Lucas was tainted. He had darkness in his heart and continued to use holy magic in a bad light. This was the birth of dark magic, or the dark arts. When the two other prophets found this, Lucas was excommunicated from the church and had to live out the rest of his years in exile and was referred to as the False Prophet. During this time, he taught his dark magic to anyone who would listen or who wanted power. Dark magic sprung up and it was up to those who practiced magic to make sure it didn’t go unchecked.